Those Eyes
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: "You are mine, Sakura. No one will ever take you away from me. I'll kill them if they even tried." Dark fic. Main pairing; SasuSaku. A little KibaSaku.


**Those Eyes**

_By: Yu-chan_

* * *

_..._

Ever since she entered highschool, she always felt as though someone was watching her.

Every step she took, those eyes won't leave her.

Everywhere she go, those eyes are still on her.

Every single time, those eyes found its way on her. Even when she was walking home from school she still felt it.

She didn't like the fact that someone was watching her. She felt so exposed... So insecure.

She felt all her privacy was drained away. She clearly hated it.

She wanted to run away. But she can't! She don't want any of her friends to worry of her because of her own selfishness. But, she can't stand those eyes!

Those eyes that kept boring, as though they were searching for her soul.

No matter how much she wanted to run, no matter how desperate she was, she must bear it. For the sake of her friends and Kiba-kun.

She sighed and walked along the hallway. It's getting dark. She was too caught up with her homework that she had forgotten that she had spent hours in her class.

The hallway was silenced, as to be expected since there was probably no more students in the building and the fact that the sun is setting.

She came to a halt stop and flinched. Those eyes are staring again! She twisted her head, searching for any signs of suspicious character.

All she could see was the thin air. Not a single figure. She gulped silently.

She was scared by this moment.

"Sakura..." She flinched yet again. She trembled as someone called out for her. As far as she was concern, when she looked behind her, there was no one. Slowly, she turned her head backwards.

Dark forest green eyes clashed with a pair of brownish brown eyes.

"Eek! Gosh, Kiba-kun! You scared me!" She breathed out, sweats dripping on her creased forehead and her hand lightly punched his shoulder. She wiped the sweat with her uniform's sleeves.

The brunette froze, his grin fell as he stared at the shorter girl in concern.

"I'm sorry about that, Saki. Are you still worrying about that?" He asked gently. Sakura blinked her eyes and tilted her head at him.

"About what?" She asked, masking her uncomfortableness with a fake smile. She didn't want to make him worry!

"That someone is watching you..."

Her body tensed when those words rolled of his mouth.

She tried her hardest to grin and patted his head.

"Ah, you don't have to worry, Kiba-kun! It's fine, I'm okay!" She laughed nervously and scratched her cheek. She silenced herself when the said boy didn't joined in laughing with her.

"Sakura... It's okay.. Let it all out..." He pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers in her tangled hair.

"I'm scared, Kiba-kun." She choked out, tears pricking in her eyes.

"Shssh... There there."

"W-what if -hiccup- that per-person -hiccup- attack m-me?" She stuttered out as her grip on him tightened. Kiba patted her back and pulled her closer.

"I'm here. I'll protect you. Come on. Let's bring you home." She comforted her and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." She smiled a sincere smile at him through her hazy, teary eyes. He grinned in response.

"Let's go then!"

Both students walked away, not noticing a pair of dark eyes filled with anger watching them.

"Sakura, you had reached the limit. Tomorrow, you'll be mine.. Mina alone.."

...

_The next day.._

She walked to school with a toast hanging from her mouth.

Her heart stopped. She turned her head, side by side frantically. She felt those eyes on her again! Somehow, today's gaze felt more intense... More... Terrifying.

She sped up her pace.

...

Throughout the day, those eyes weren't on her! She felt so free and relief! She skipped through the hall without a single tint of worry.

Same as yesterday, she was too caught up in doing works that the sun is going to set down in a few minutes.

"Haruno-san!" A familiar voice called out to her. She paused and turned her body.

Facing her was her biology teacher. To her, Uchiha Sasuke is too young to be a teacher. Because of him too, all the female students and teachers are head over heels on him.

"Is there something you want, Uchiha-sensei?" This was the first time he called out for her outside of class. She wondered what he wanted...

"Can you follow me for a second? I need your help." A smile on his face. She blinked her eyes and tilted her head.

"Sure." A second won't hurt, right?

Oh boy, was she wrong.

...

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Uhmmnn... -smokes coming out of my ears- This is my first time writing this sort of story. So, I don't really know if it's good? I have no comment and I think my grammars are not that good? Gomen ne..? I hope you guys could tell me your opinion? Uhmmn -more smokes coming out of my ears- _


End file.
